


I Hate You.

by lizibabes



Series: Angst Bingo [17]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Hair Pulling, M/M, Sex, Swearing, UST, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the angst bingo prompt getting physical, the Kinkbingo fill Hair pulling, First: Kiss for Glam bingo and augments/fighting for dark-bingo. Adam and Tommy hate each other and things are about to get physical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate You.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Adam never kissed Tommy at the AMA's, he kissed a male dancers, but his career and the tour are doing pretty much the same as they did in real life, same shows cancelled ect and he kisses both Taylor and Terrence during shows.

Tommy had seemed like a nice guy at auditions and Adam had decided to hire him as bassist if he could learn, seen as the guitar spot he'd come to audition for had already been filled. He had the looks, the personality and Adam had been right, he fit in with the band, so it's really a shame that he's a dick. At first he thought Tommy wouldn't talk to him much because he was kind of shy, he'd been that way toward all the band in the beginning, but he'd quickly warmed to all the others, treated them like family. And Adam was left out in the cold. Tommy had done his best to avoid Adam at all costs and it had pissed him off, because Adam hadn't done anything to deserve it. So it pissed him off and he ended up snapping at Tommy a few times. The rest of the band looked at him like he'd kicked a puppy every time he did it, even though Tommy would always have something cutting to say right back. It's not like he bullies Tommy and he hates Tommy for making it look like that. They’re four months into their first tour and the fighting just keeps getting worse.

He hates that Tommy gets to play the victim every single time they fight, just because he's short and skinny and pretty. He's pretty much Adam's type and he hates more than anything that he can still find Tommy attractive with all the shit going on between them. Sometimes he'll find himself watching those glossy lips and he'll think about kissing them till the gloss is gone or when he's wearing that dark lipstick, he wants to kiss him and smear it all over his face. He gets so pissed at himself over those thoughts and he's willing to admit, if only to himself, that he takes the anger out on Tommy. 

　

And then one day after a show, they all go out to sign and as they get in the car to drive to the hotel, Adam makes a joke about jail bait fans, because Tommy seems to attract women of all ages, plenty of them so young looking under their glitter and dark eye shadow that Adam doubts they’re even legal. A few of the others giggle, but not surprisingly Tommy doesn't. Adam could make the funniest joke in the world and he's sure Tommy wouldn't laugh, just because Adam was the one telling it.

　

"You’re one to talk, you kiss Taylor and he's barely legal." Tommy snorts and sometimes, just sometimes he thinks Tommy might be a little homophobic, because he always seems to have something to say about Adam and the things he does with men. But he knows he's probably wrong, because Sutan and Tommy get on really well, because Tommy's so great that all of Adam's friends love him; it makes him so angry. He doesn't get why Tommy was cold to him in the beginning when he was nothing but nice and now he's the only one Tommy hates. 

　

"It's for the show, he's straight. Everyone knows I'm not going to touch him." Adam snarls, bringing up Taylor is low. The kid’s a great dancer and he really is straight, but it hasn't stopped people from saying that he must have fucked Adam to get the job touring with him. Taylor would never whore himself out for a job and Adam would never force someone into his bed like that. There is no way Tommy doesn't know about it; he's friends with Taylor, just like he's friends with everyone else on the tour, even Neil. He likes Adam's family, his friends, his ex's, just not Adam.

　

"Can you two stop auguring for five minutes?" Cam asks and Adam bites his lip, he's not going to snap at Cam because he's pissed at Tommy.

　

"Sorry, Cam." Tommy sighs and all Adam can think is 'yeah right' he's such a suck up, always trying to make himself look better than Adam. The rest of the drive to the hotel is silent and tense, like so many other trips have been lately. 

　

When they get to the hotel room, Monte stands in front of Adam and demands Adam hand over his spare card key.

　

"Tommy, go to Adam's room. You two need to talk. No one wants to deal with being in the middle of your fights anymore." Monte says firmly and Adam wants to argue, but he knows it's pointless. Tommy wonders off ahead and Adam hopes he'll get to his room and find Tommy hasn't listen to Monte. He didn't say anything when Monte handed him the key card, just took it and walked away. Everyone heads in and Sutan grabs his arm and stops Adam going into the hotel.

　

"Adam." Sutan sighs.

　

"What?" He doesn't need Sutan telling him he's sick of all the fighting as well. Adam knows everyone's sick of it; he's sick of it.

　

"Just go easy on him, okay? Give the guy a chance." Sutan says softly.

　

"I'm so fucking sick of everyone taking his side when I haven't done anything to deserve his hatred." Adam snaps and storms off. He's going to talk to Tommy alright and he's going to ask why he's such an asshole.

　

He's not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing when he gets to his room, lets himself in and Tommy is sat in one of the two armchairs near the little coffee table thing. He looks tense and like he'd rather be anywhere but Adam's room, but he'd come anyway, probably because Monte told him to. Tommy always listens to Monte, doesn't ever argue if Monte asks him to do something.

　

"I hate you. I'm not used to hating people." Adam blurts out, wanting a reaction. Tommy's always so slow to anger. Adam hates being the one with the short fuse. It makes him feel like he's somehow less than Tommy because Tommy can stay calm, well it's not going to be like that this time. He's determined that things will go his way for once. They’re alone for once, so it's not like there is anyone to come rushing to Tommy's defense, even though he doesn't need defending from Adam.

　

"Fine, you hate me." Tommy shrugs and it makes Adam's heckles rise. 

　

"Don't act like you don't feel exactly the same way about me." Adam growls.

　

"Don't act like you know me or know what I think and feel." Tommy snaps, the first spark of anger showing.

　

"Please, we both know you don't like me. Admit it, you hate me, just say it, 'Adam, I hate you'. It's not that hard." Adam says, pushing a hand through his hair in frustration. Tommy always makes him lose control, makes him react even if he doesn't want to. 

　

"Don't tell me how I feel, you condescending asshole." Tommy says, anger flashing in his eyes as he stands up and walks over to Adam.

　

"I'm the asshole? You have all my friends on your side, acting like you’re some little victim and I'm the big bad scary bully. You are such a brat." Adam snarls, so much for talking, not arguing.

　

"Go to hell. I don't make them think anything." Tommy argues, goes to walk past him and Adam side steps, blocking him. They’re doing this now, arguing it out, because he is done with putting up the things between them being the way they are. When he blocks Tommy though, the tiny little blonde shocks the hell out of Adam by pushing him. It doesn't make him move or hurt, but it shocks him, their fights have never gotten physical before. He shoves back out of anger, but he's a lot bigger than Tommy and his shove puts Tommy on his ass and guilt strikes him hard and fast, quickly followed by shame. Just because Tommy got physical first doesn't mean Adam should do the same.

　

"Fuck, I didn't mean to do that." He steps forward, offering Tommy a hand to help him up, but Tommy refuses it, scrambling up himself and Adam's too busy thinking about why the fuck this fight turned physical that he doesn't even see Tommy take a swing till he's being hit in the face. It makes him stumble back, his cheek flaming hot from where the blow landed, but he doesn't think it's a good punch, doesn't think it’s done any damage. But the fact remains that Tommy hit him and that's taking getting physical too far. He steps forward, ignores Tommy's flinch and grabs him, wrapping one arm around him to pin Tommy's hands at his waist to stop him getting physical again. He's not a fighter and he thinks his body thinks a small body pressed against him means fucking not fighting, so he has to will his dick to not get interested in this.

　

"Look at me." Adam demands when Tommy looks anywhere but at him, even though he's pressed right up against Adam.

　

When Tommy ignores him, Adam grabs a handful of blonde hair and pulls on it till Tommy has to look up at him or risk losing a handful of hair. He can't read the emotion in Tommy's eyes, but it's not just simple anger. When Tommy tries to pull away, Adam tightens his grip and pulls again, reminding Tommy what will happen if he pulls away.

　

"Stop pulling my hair." Tommy demands, like he has the right to ask for anything after he hit Adam in the face, after he was the one who got physical first.

　

"Why? You going to do something if I don't?" Adam asks.

　

"Yeah, get hard and seen as you hate me so much, I'm pretty sure you don't want to get me turned on." Tommy smirks.

　

"Liar." Adam accuses. 

　

"If you say so." Tommy shrugs and pissed Adam pulls his hair sharply and watches as Tommy's eyelids flutter in a way that he really doesn't think can be faked. 

　

"Gonna freak out because a man's doing something that turns you on?" Adam asks viciously. He's only half sure that Tommy isn't at least a little homophobic.

　

"Why in the fuck would that freak me out?" Tommy asks, trying to wriggle out of Adam's grip, but all he succeeds in doing is rubbing himself against Adam and pulling his own hair. Which makes it even harder for him to make his body believe that they aren't getting that kind of physical.

　

"Because you’re straight. And you might be friends with Sutan, but I don't believe for a second you’re cool with a man touching you intimately. You get shitty about me kissing men on stage." Adam points out, because every homophobe is different and has different levels. Just because Tommy's friends with Sutan does not mean he's okay with getting turned on when a man tugs on his hair.

　

"You fucking moron." Tommy spits. 

　

"What?" Adam asks, wondering how they got back to the name calling part of the fight.

　

"I'm not straight, I'm gay, you total fuckwit, how can you not know that?" Tommy asks.

　

"I've heard you talk about your girlfriends back home." Adam snaps, which had been another thing that bothered him, the way Tommy mentioned girlfriends, plural, like the fact that he was with more than one person was okay. Adam didn't like cheaters. He doesn't like game players either and this has to be a game.

　

"I'm Californian, they all call each other girlfriend and me as well and I do the same. Clueless valley girl style, as a joke, because they’re all pretty smart. I'm not dating any of them." Tommy shrugs and Adam never expected Tommy to reference a movie like that. He's so confused.

　

"And everyone else knows this?" Adam asks, wondering if this is why Sutan told him to take it easy and really talk to Tommy.

　

"Yes, I don't hide it. I haven't said anything to the fans, because it's none of their business. Now, can you let me go?" Tommy snaps and almost on a reflex, Adam pulls on his hair a little and he feels Tommy's body arch into his before trying to pull away when he realizes what he's doing.

　

"If you’re not homophobic, why do you hate me? What did I do?" Adam asks, not letting Tommy go. He doesn't think Tommy will hit him again, but he can't make himself go. He likes Tommy's reaction to getting his hair pulled. His body is more than willing to get physical with Tommy, but in a very different way from how they've gotten physical so far. It's a shame Tommy hates him, because Adam hasn't been this physically attracted to someone in forever.

　

"You’re a total dick to me." Tommy says angrily.

　

"I wasn't in the beginning, maybe I have been lately, but you started it by ignoring me all the time. I walk into a room, you leave it. I tried to get to know you and you wouldn't let me. I mean, I didn't know you were gay, because we never talk. I know nothing about you, other than you like getting your hair pulled." Adam says, pulling on Tommy's hair a little, just for emphasis, nothing else. He doesn't want to see if Tommy will harden against his thigh just from hair pulling. This is officially the weirdest argument he has ever had and the most physical.

　

"I'm not good with people." Tommy shrugs.

　

"Bullshit, you made friends with all the others." He hates being lied to.

　

"They were different, you were intimidating." Tommy sighs.

　

"I don't believe you." Adam shakes his head. If Tommy was intimidated, he wouldn't argue back all the time, wouldn't have gotten physical with him the way he did.

　

"Fuck, fine, when I got in the band, my asshole ex started telling everyone I know that I fucked you to get in the band, because how else would I have gotten the job for an instrument I hardly even play? And that's why it pisses me off when you kiss Taylor, because I know people say shit about him too." Tommy all but yells in his face and then looks kind of surprised.

　

"I asked Taylor if he wanted me to leave him alone after the rumors. He said no, he said fuck the haters, because the people who mattered knew the truth." Adam explains. He'd offered Taylor an out and he hadn't wanted to take it, hell there had been rumors before they kissed, so it's not like if they stopped kissing, people would stop saying shit.

　

"Well, good for Taylor." Tommy snaps.

　

"Do the important people in your life not believe you didn't earn your job on your back or knees? And how does being so cold with me help with that?" Adam asks.

　

"Some people believed me, plenty of people who I thought knew me better than that believed him. I had family members ask if you were blackmailing me into being some kind of on tour sex slave." Tommy says softly.

　

"That's kind of awful, but I don't get how you thought ignoring me would help. It's not like people know you never have anything to do with me." Adam points out, not liking the way Tommy keeps dodging his questions. Maybe they could have avoided a lot of arguments if Tommy had just told him about the rumors people were spreading about him.

　

"You reminded me of him." Tommy says in a small voice.

　

"What? Who?" Adam asks, suddenly feeling very aware of the fact that he's holding Tommy close to him, his hand in Tommy's hair. It would look like a lover’s embrace if anyone walked in on them, not like the aftermath of getting physical in a very different way.

　

"My boyfriend, the ex." Tommy shrugs.

　

"How flattering, I remind you of a man that spreads rumors that you whore yourself out for a place in a band." Maybe it was better when Tommy just didn't talk to him. But his body doesn't seem to agree and he can't seem to make himself let go of Tommy, even though he knows he should; there is no need to get physical by restraining Tommy now.

　

"No, not that side of him. I wouldn't have been with him if he was just an asshole. He was charming, charismatic, had that something that makes people just want to be around him and you have that in fucking spades. I didn't want to get sucked in and end up blind to someone else's faults. It didn't work out well last time." Tommy sighs and Adam's starting to feel like a total asshole. When Tommy was first cold towards him, he should have sat down and talked with him, not started an argument.

　

"You thought if we became friends, it would end up back firing?" Adam asks.

　

"You’re hot, I don't really do well with hot guys. I always end up getting burned one way or another. I didn't want to ruin what was a great opportunity by getting a crush when I was still trying to get over the cluster fuck that was my last relationship. But it all got so messed up anyway." Tommy says and he sounds like he's hurting and it makes Adam's heart ache. Without thinking, he drops his hand from Tommy's hair and pulls him in for a proper hug.

　

"Fuck, I'm sorry. I wished you'd said something sooner. I wish I'd asked what was going on sooner. It's just I thought you hated me and everyone else loved you and it made me jealous and pissy. And everyone kept asking if we were together because the world knows you’re my type and I hated saying no, that we weren't even close, so I avoided even talking about you." Adam sighs, resting his cheek against the top of Tommy's head, his hair silky soft against his skin. And oh fuck, now he knows all this shit, how is he going to stop himself from crushing hard on Tommy?

　

"I figure maybe we're both in the wrong. We both should have said a lot of shit sooner, but we've said it now, so maybe we can start again?" Tommy suggests.

　

"I like that idea, no more fights or arguments and no getting physical like that." Adam says, petting Tommy's back soothingly.

　

"I'm sorry I hit you." Tommy says, pressing his face into Adam's neck, his breath soft and a little ticklish against Adam's neck.

　

"I'm sorry I pushed you over." He was sorry even when he thought Tommy hated him.

　

"Sorry I started it." Tommy adds.

　

"Okay, no more being sorry, clean slate, we start over." Adam says firmly, hugging Tommy close, he's so glad they finally talked.

　

 

++++++++++++++++++

 

　

Things change after their talk in Adam's room. Tommy goes from being a stranger Adam works with to one of his friends in a matter of days. They have a lot in common and yeah, Adam starts crushing hard. Not only is Tommy his type physically, he's this fun, kind, really laid back guy. When Adam's stressing out, he just goes to Tommy, because Tommy's hugs seem to make everything feel better. He knows it'll make his crush worse, but one night before a show, he gets up the courage to ask Tommy if he can kiss him on stage that night. He uses the accuse that no one will expect it, because he only ever kisses Taylor or Terrence and he doesn't even do it at every show. When Tommy agrees to do it, saying the fans will really get a kick out of it, which they will, Adam's stomach feels like it does a back flip. He's never been more nervous on this tour. So the very first time he kisses Tommy Joe Ratliff, it's on stage, during fever and the crowd goes wild. He presses his lips to Tommy's, almost surprised when Tommy opens up to the kiss, goes pliant against Adam and he has never heard the crowd go so crazy over a kiss. He ends it reluctantly and goes to join the dancers, licking the taste of Tommy off his lips before he starts singing.

　

The first time he kisses Tommy off stage is right after that show, when Tommy follows him to his dressing room, gets in Adam's space, he grabs a handful of Tommy's hair, pulls him in by it, swallowing his moan in their first private kiss. It's just as electric as their first kiss and this time there is no audience waiting for him to sing the next line of the song.

　

"Fuck." Tommy groans against Adam's mouth, his own a little swollen and Adam has to say he's really a fan over this kind of getting physical over the fight they had. Lane had bitched him out for the bruise on his cheek, but had let it go, glad that they weren't fighting all the time anymore, they'd got it out of their systems finally, all it took was a punch and a little honesty.

　

"Can I do this on stage?" Adam asks, pulling Tommy's hair hard, just to hear Tommy moan, he doesn't think anything could sound hotter.

　

"Sure, but not too much, I don't want to come in my pants on stage." Tommy says softly and Adam feels like someone lit a fire in his stomach at that mental image and he is so glad that they are not fighting anymore and he gets to know things like that.

　

"Fuck, that made me hard." Adam admits, rolling his hips against Tommy's a little.

　

"Everything makes you hard." Tommy accuses, sounding a little breathless.

　

"Not everything and you’re the only person around who does." Adam says, the hand not in Tommy's hair drifting down from the small of Tommy's back to cup his ass, pull him closer.

　

"Pull my hair again." Tommy says softly and there isn't even a chance Adam will say no to that. He pulls Tommy's hair, not hard enough to pull any out, but apparently enough to make Tommy's knees buckle a little. 

　

They stumble over to the couch, Adam tugging Tommy's hair as Tommy kisses his neck for the first time and it makes Adam moan. They crash into the couch then Tommy's sprawled out on it, Adam above him, trying not to crush Tommy, but wanting to press as much of them together as possible. He uses his grip on Tommy's hair to pull Tommy's head up, making Tommy moan before he leans into steal the sounds before he even makes them and every kiss feels as thrilling as their first. He regrets all the time they lost to arguing and fighting, but they settled things by getting physical and now they are getting physical a very different way. He's felt their first kiss for the whole show, like someone had set fire to his veins, his lips still tingling. Whenever he wants to change the angle of the kiss, he pulls Tommy's hair to make him move and he always moans loudly and Adam hopes like hell that one of them locked the door on their way in here. Just like their first kiss, Tommy lets Adam keep right on dominating each kiss, submitting to Adam's touch, losing himself in pleasure and Adam doesn't think he could be hotter.

　

They don't have time for much, people will be looking for them, they have to go out and sign and get on the bus. Adam doesn't like keeping the fans waiting, but it's hard to think about the fans when he's got Tommy underneath him, moaning like he's about to come whenever Adam pulls his hair. He is so glad he finally stopped fighting his attraction to Tommy, so glad he took a risk and touched him. He finally let’s go of Tommy's hair and it's a total mess from him having his hands all over it. Tommy complains when Adam stops pulling his hair, but shuts up when Adam settles between his legs, unzips his pants and pulls them down as much as he can. The first place Adam kisses Tommy other than his mouth, is on the sharp plane of his hipbone, one soft sucking kiss and then he gets his mouth on Tommy's leaking cock.

　

He loves the sounds Tommy makes, loves knowing he's the reason for them. It's too much, the taste, the sounds, he has to touch himself. He gets his dick out of his pants one handed, while blowing Tommy. He's a little impressed with himself, but it's not important. He jerks himself off while he takes Tommy's cock into his mouth, his throat, while Tommy moans and calls his name so loud that there is no way that at least somebody didn't hear that. He can't bring himself to care right now. If people know, fuck it, it's not like they want to hide. If they were hiding, they wouldn't have shared their first kiss on stage.

　

Tommy warns him when he's close, but Adam keeps his lips wrapped around Tommy's cock, wanting to taste Tommy. They've gone from first kiss, to their first orgasm in one night and maybe some people would see that as a little rushed, but it doesn't feel rushed. Tommy's orgasm hits and Adam's still swallowing the last of Tommy's come when he comes into his own cupped hand, trying not to get come all over the sofa, but too lost in pleasure to care that much. He wipes his hands off on some stray tissues before crawling back up Tommy's body so Adam can kiss Tommy with his own taste in Adam's mouth for the first time. It's a lot lazier than their first kiss, soft and slow, like they have all the time in the world instead of just stolen moments. They have to get up after a few minutes though, change out of their stage cloths and go sign. He doesn't think he stops smiling the whole time and not just because he loves his fans, he does, but tonight his smile’s all for Tommy. 

　

He pulls Tommy's hair as they are getting on the bus, just because he can, not caring if any of the fans see. If Tommy's not ready to be out to the fans yet, they'll just say it's fan service. Adam has a history of it after all, but the kiss with Tommy was the first and only kiss he'd actually meant up on that stage. Hopefully now that they've gotten past stupid fights and wrong assumptions, he'll get to have a lot more firsts with Tommy.

　

The End.


End file.
